Mobile devices such as smart phones have become powerful devices in terms of both hardware and software features. Additionally, mobile devices can commonly incorporate a variety of applications across multiple platforms, facilitating a rapid growth in applications. Within the mobile device context, applications often request privileges from the device such as access to messages and the ability to enable or disable features such as Wi-Fi, global positioning system (GPS), etc. Additionally, applications on mobile devices commonly have limited awareness regarding other applications on the same mobile device. Applications that interact and/or communicate with one or more other applications are often designed by the same developer and/or organization as complementing features. As such, applications commonly do not have the ability to respond to input/output from other applications unless such ability is hardcoded into the application(s) by design.